getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Getter Robo (Armageddon)
Shin Getter Robo (真ゲッターロボ) is a robot created by Dr. Saotome as a guardian and escort for pilots of the Shin Dragon. While initially piloted by the new Getter Team composed of Go, Kei, and Gai it was later used by the previous generation pilots Ryoma, Hayato, and Benkei to fight Dr. Saotome and the Invaders. Abilities and Equipment The Shin Getter is a powerful robot that surpassed its earlier models in performance, yet compared to its other counterparts it not as volatile or overwhelming with the role of which given to the Shin Dragon. The cockpits are highly airtight allowing pilots to go into the atmosphere and space without a special suit. Due to its compatibility with the Shin Dragon, it is able to perform special combination attacks that can cause large scale destruction. Forms Shin Getter-1 The Flight based form able move at supersonic speeds. It is the most used form due to its weaponry and more balanced moveset. It wings also serve as a mechanism for offense and defense. * Getter Tomahawk: Releases a halberd from the shoulder area for melee combat, the bottom can also shift into either a scythe or spear. ** Getter Scythe: A large sickle brought out the same way used to bring out the Getter Tomahawk. ** Getter Lancer: A large spear that serves a similar purpose to the Getter Scythe, mainly by shifting the blades from either the axe or scythe into a point. ** Tomahawk Lancer (Armageddon): Similar to the Tomahawk Boomerang attack except more than one is shot out of the Tomahawk release ports in rapid succession. * Getter Cutters: 'Razor-sharp blades that can be used to slice apart enemies. The blades can increase their size to incredible lengths, capable of slicing through a large battleship-scaled Invader. * 'Getter Beam: There are two places the beams are shot out of with the beams from the head lenses being green and the more powerful pink Getter Beam shot from the abdomen. * Stoner Sunshine: Creates a concentrated sphere of Getter Rays that is highly destructive, able to effortlessly destroy an entire army of Invaders infected robots. * Battle Wing: '''A pair of wings used for flight. They can be utilized as offensive weapons when Shin Getter-1 spin at high speeds with the wings deployed, generating a tornado strong enough to tear through multiple Invaders. Combination Attacks with Shin Dragon * '''Final Getter Beam: Combines the Getter Beam with the one from the Getter Dragon to create a powerful blast. * Final Getter Tomahawk: Harnessing the energy of the Getter Dragon, Shin Getter unleashes a gigantic axe emitted from the Tomahawk release port that is able to destroy an entire group of moons. * Shin Shine Spark: Harnessing the Getter Energy from the amplification furnace from the Shin Getter, both units charge with a full charge of Getter Energy that can warp space and time. Shin Getter-2 The Ground based high speed form armed with a drill. * Plasma Drill Hurricane: Charges at an enemy at high speed with the drill arm numerous times. Alternatively, it uses the drill to create a hurricane force vortex that is imbued with a powerful plasma. * Drill Missile: '''Shin Getter-2 is capable of launching its drill just like a missile to attack enemies, though it doesn't come back after being shot. Shin Getter-3 The Heavy Duty form that is armed with extendable arms, along missiles on it's shoulders and from a container pulled by caterpillar tracks. * '''Getter Crash: Full body tackle * Missile Storm: Releases countless missiles from the rear container. * Getter Homing Missile: Releases missiles from the shoulder areas. * Daisetsuzan Oroshi: Extends the arms to grasp enemies, spin them overhead, and throwing them high into the air and crashing down onto the ground. History The Shin Getter Robo was created by Professor Saotome as a guardian for the Shin Dragon. It first appeared piloted by the Invader-reborn Saotome and defeating the Invader that was attacking the truck carrying an unawakened Go, while heavily damaging the truck's only escort, Getter-3 (much to the truck drivers, Musashi and Benkei's surprise). It was then seen again, along with Go, inside Shin Dragon, destroying Gore and Burai with its Getter Beam. Ryouma and Hayato later boarded it in order to pursue the nuclear warhead that was launched in order to destroy Shin Dragon, but despite changing into Shin Getter-2, was still unable to stop it from hitting, and Earth was desolated. 13 years later, Shin Getter Robo once again appeared in it's Shin Getter-2 form, piloted by Go alone. It came to the rescue of Kei and Benkei, with the 2 soon boarding the Getter. After Benkei was wounded in combat, Go chose Gai to replace Benkei and become the 3rd Getter pilot. The Shin Getter then aided the Tower in following the mysterious Shin Dragon, fought many battles, defeating countless Invaders along with encountering and befriending Ryouma with his Black Getter along the way. After it's first battle with the Shin Dragon, Go was left unable to pilot the Shin Getter after seeing the Shin Dragon evolving into an evil creature, so Ryouma, Hayato and Benkei once again team up to pilot Getter. With the original Getter team piloting, Shin Getter Robo managed to pierce into Shin Dragon with it's Shin Getter-2 form, only to be met with an illusion of the deceased Michiru and Musashi created by Invaders. It is not until the true spirits of Michiru and Musashi appeared and reassured the Getter Team that they were able to break free of the illusion, and fought the Metal Beast Dragon (piloted by Saotome, Stinger and Cowen) head on. Initially both robots are equal in combat, until the Getter team utilizes Metal Beast Dragon's time lag when combining and managed to destroy the Dragon Jet, but Saotome just simply created a new one out of nowhere, catching the Getter team off guard and, using its jaws, bites deep into Shin Getter's neck, paralyzing it. Go then telepathically communicated to Ryouma, telling him to use Getter's ultimate weapon, the Stoner Sunshine. With this weapon, Shin Getter Robo managed to defeat Metal Beast Dragon. (work in progress) Gallery Unknown_(13).png|Charging the Stoner Sunshine. File:Shin_Getter_and_Shin_Dragon.png|Shin Getter Robo along with Shin Getter Robo G. File:Final_Getter_Tomahawk.png|Final Getter Tomahawk File:Shin_Shine_Spark.png|Shin Getter and Shin Getter G's silhouette during Shin Shine Spark. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Shin_Getter_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars D File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-Hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei-hen_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon and Shin Getter Combinations in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z3_Tengoku-hen_Shin_Getter_1_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Shin_Getter_All_attacks Category:Robots